


I miss you

by Mehm69



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Parent Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Pirates, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehm69/pseuds/Mehm69
Summary: Shanks is on the seas.Makino is waiting for him with her child.They miss each other.How do they meet again and when do they meet againA short Shanks x Makino story
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Kudos: 30





	1. Makino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makino POV

With a smile she washed the last glass and put it on the shelf. Today the bar closed a little earlier and she could do more with herself.

Or rather with her own child.

Her sweet little baby was only half a year old and it was almost as if she had known him for a century.

When she was working, her baby was often with the mayor and his wife. And after work she would always pick him up and go home. Maybe she would eat something at the mayor's house.

And that was what she did again today. Makino walked out of the bar and through the small village. Not many people walked past her and she didn't really pay attention to it. Her thoughts were on a certain redheaded man.

It was almost 2 years since she saw him and she missed him. Really.

And he didn't even know that he was the father of her child. She found she was pregnant only 1 month after he disappeared.

He did send her a letter every month telling her something, but she's never been able to send him a letter because she just didn't know where he was.

Without noticing it, she was already standing in front of the mayor's house. She knocked on the door and heard someone say "I'm coming!" from the other side of the door.

The door opened and a little old woman stood across from her. An annoyed face looked at her. "Makino. There you are. That damn kid just wouldn't shut up." she growled.

Makino chuckled. Another familiar voice was heard now. "Dear! Who is- Oh! Finally you are here Makino!"

An old man with a small baby in his arms joined them at the door. He also looked pretty annoyed.

He stretched out his arms and put the baby in her arms. She smiled first at the two old people and then at her little baby. She stroked his short red hair. She also brushed away his tears and his sad face turned into an overjoyed face. _He is so cute!_

After admiring her cute little baby for a while, she looked at the old couple who were quietly watching the scene.

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of him. You must be tired. I'll be eating at my house today. Thank you." she bowed a little to them both with a smile.

The mayor waved his hand a little. "Ahh, that's not a problem. Actually, the father should be here, but he has to sail around the seas. I don't understand what you find about him anyway..." he sighed and his wife agreed with only a nod.

She just giggled and said goodbye to both of them. The two were the first to whom she told about her child and who the father was. Everyone in the village knew who the father of their child was and Makino was glad that she could trust everyone in the village. Because if the world would find out that one of the 4 emperors has a child, then the two would certainly be in danger.

When she got home she first made food for the two of them. After eating, she sat on her chair on her balcony. Her baby was sitting on her lap, playing with a doll. She giggled and looked at the setting sun. Red light shone on the two and Makino wondered where the red-haired man was and what he would be doing.

_Shanks._   
  



	2. Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks POV

"Captain!"

_Makino..._

"Captain!"

_Who is there?_

"Captain!"

"Huh?!"

Shanks jumped up from his chair and quickly looked around. Ben and Lou stood around him. "What happened?" he asked the two of them.

Ben took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and smoked on it. Lou just shook his head. "Captain. You've been sleeping for a whole day. You've overdone it with alcohol again."

Shanks could only agree with that because his head really hurt. But he didn’t regret it because it gave him a pretty nice dream...

"And what were you dreaming all along? You were muttering 'Makino' the whole time. Why did you dream about her?" Lou wondered, and other members of the crew thought about it too.

Shanks began to sweat uncontrollably and actually wanted to sneak away very quickly until he was hit on the back of his head.

"It's obvious!" Yasopp laughed loudly behind him. "Our little captain has a crush on our nice bartender!

"Oh..." only then did the others understand what he meant. "OHHH!"

"Yasopp..." Shanks growled. What Yasopp said wasn't quite true. It wasn't a crush, but a lot more. And besides, it wasn't a normal dream, it was a wet dream. "You damn-"

But before he could finish speaking, Yasopp spoke again. "We have to celebrate this!" he shouted, holding a beer mug in the air. Everyone else held up their beer mugs and the party began.

Shanks didn't mind a beer, but not because of such a stupid occasion. So he went to the front of the ship and leaned over so that he could look down into the sea.

_Makino... What are you doing right now?_

He missed her. Oh how much he missed her. Every day since the last time he saw her, he dreamed or thought of her  
  
"You miss her, don't you?"

Shanks looked left and saw the crew vice-captain: Ben Beckman.

"Ben... What are you doing here?"

He blew out smoke and also looked out to sea. "You just disappeared without a drink, so I wanted to see what you're doing. And? Do you want to answer my question?"

Shanks sighed. "You already know the answer, so why are you still asking?"

Ben was the first and only one who knew about the relationship between him and Makino. He just happened to be there when the two were having a little fun.

"Hmm." he hummed. "How about we just go to her again?"

Shank's head turned to him in surprise, but let him continue. "And since Whitebeard's death things have stabilized. What do you think?"

"Are you sure?" Shanks asked him and Ben chuckled. "You are the captain, not me. So you decide."

The redhead gave him a thumbs up.

"Let us celebrate!" he yelled and ran towards the others.

_Makino!_


	3. Makino & Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makino & Shanks' POV

As always, she got up early in the morning today and immediately brought her baby to the mayor. From there she went straight to her place of work and started her work.

She thought it would be a day like any other, but she didn't know that a certain red-haired man was already near the island.  
  


"Lou! When do you think we'll be there?" Shanks was really excited and asked every 10 seconds. Lou was starting to get annoyed.

"Captain. We'll be there in a moment. It might only be a few minutes."

"I understand..."  
  


"Lou, when are we finally here?"

Lou groaned and the others just stood there and laughed.

"Captain! There is the island!"

"What Where?!" he screamed and saw the island just ahead of them. "Stop the ship immediately!"

"What? why?" the crew was confused.

"Just do what I say!"

The crew stopped questioning and stopped the ship. When the ship finally stopped, everyone wondered why they were stopping so close to the island. The murmur fell when they heard a cough. They looked up and saw Shanks standing on a raised spot.

"Please calm down! I can explain everything!"

When everyone got quiet, he kept talking.

"We came back here today for a special occasion! We, or rather I really wanted to see Makino again! Did you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. So that's how we will do it. I'll go alone and you will wait here for the time being. Nobody from the island is allowed to discover us. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes!" everyone called and Shanks made his way to Makino's little house, satisfied.  
  


Makino had dinner with the mayor again today, so she came a little later today, but when she walked home she felt a little strange.

As if something was waiting for them.

Without really thinking, she sprinted off.

When she got to her house, she bit her lip. Her heart was racing faster and faster and when she slowly opened the door she felt like she was about to find treasure.

She entered the house and looked around. So far she has seen nothing strange.

Kitchen. Nothing.

Bedroom. Nothing.

Toilet. Also nothing.

She sat on a chair and stroked her baby's head. What was that feeling?

"Sshhh..." a very low hiss could be heard from the cupboard, but Makino didn't really notice it.

"Ssssshhhh..." the sound could be heard again, but this time it was a little louder. Makino got a little scared so she got up and walked over to the closet.

Just before she could open the closet door, the door popped open.

"Baaaah!"

Makino screamed loudly and fell on her bottom. When she looked up again she was greeted by a big smile.

3 scars over the left eye, red hair and a missing arm.

"Sh.. Shanks!"

She jumped up and hugged him. She has never hugged anyone so tightly. He too put his arm around her back and his chin on her shoulder

After half a minute the two looked each other in the eye. A magical wind blew into the room and Makino could feel them getting closer.

Just before their lips met, a loud crying could be heard. Shanks jerked back and looked over her at the baby.

"You... are you taking care of him in any way?"

"Something like that..." she whispered.

"Who are the parents?"

"Uhmm..." she got nervous. Now was the best time to tell him. "Me and-"

"Wait." He interrupted her. "Your ... your child? This is your child?" she nodded. "Then... then the father..."

She blushed and answered. "Yes... you are the father."  
  
  


Shanks just died in that moment... but I mean he's very happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
